Ulevím Ti
by KuroToraHime
Summary: Canon AU. Potom, co byla Korra zraněná, zůstává ještě nějakou dobu na Vzdušném ostrově. Když se konečně rozhodne odjet zpátky na Jižní pól, aby se uzdravila, někdo se s ní přijde v noci rozloučit. Korrasami femmeslash


_Nevím, jak velký je český Legend of Korra fandom, a kolik z jeho členů má Korrasami jako jejich otp, každopádně...ten kdo se o LoK jen trochu zajímá si musel všimnout, že před při závěru celé série byl tento pár uveden jako Canon! Wooohooo! Way to go Bryan and Michael! _

_Tato povídka je věnována mému drahému příteli, White Night Dragon. Sám pro mě napsal úžasnou povídku, při které jsem se červenala od začátku až do konce, a proto doufám, že mu svým dílkem oplatím laskavost. _

_Příběh je canon AU. Je tam spousta nesrovnalostí, co se původní předlohy týče, jako třeba doba, kterou Korra strávila v Republic city po svém zranění. V seriálu to byly snad dva týdny, já napsala měsíc. Nebo třeba, rodiče Korry z Republic city neodjeli. A samozřejmě, můj headcanon je, že Korra si uvědomila své city k Asami až při době, kterou strávila na Jižním póle...mohla bych tu mluvit do nekonečna, jak se jejich vztah postupně vyvíjel a jak je založen na úžasném porozumění a jak jsou pro sebe stvořeny, ale tím vás nebudu zdržovat. White Night Dragon navrhl, aby Asami navštívila Korru po jejím zranění, což musím upřímně přiznat, mě zaujalo. Takže tady to je! Promiň za to čekání, doufám, že se ti bude povídka líbit! :)_

* * *

><p>Když se Korra probudila během jedné z mnohých bezesných nocí, nečekala, že vedle sebe uvidí, kromě svého polárního psomedvěda, ještě svou kamarádku Asami.<p>

...

„Zvládnu to sama, položte mě prosím." Dívka se zoufale snažila říct lidem okolo, že nepotřebuje pomoc, aby se dostala do umývárny. Kdykoliv se jen hnula, hned u ní byly mniši, aby za ní udělali všechnu práci. Jenže přesně to už dále nemohla snést. Být bezmocná pro ní znamenalo největší ponížení, které se jí kdy mohlo stát. Připadala si na obtíž a čím více jí ostatní přesvědčovali o opaku, tím hůře se cítila.

„Ale Avatare Korro mě- " „Tak dost, řekněte ještě slovo a Naga vás všechny vyhodí oknem!" Její zvířecí průvodkyně se postavila a výhružně zavrčela na vyděšené mnichy. Ti se mladému avataru uklonili a spěšně opustili místnost.

Korra ani neměla sílu se zlobit. Lehla si zpátky na postel, ze které se jí mniši předtím snažili zvednout a vydechla. Naga přešla až k ní a drkla do ní svým obrovským čumákem. „Já vím, Nago, chtějí mi pomoc...když já..." Nedokončila větu, protože se jí oči zalily slzami. Naga jí je z tváře hned slízala a Korra si nemohla pomoci, slabě se na svou kamarádku usmála a pohladila ji na hlavě, na což Naga reagovala zavrtěním ocasem. Pak si šla zpátky lehnout na své místo u okna, kde si složila tlapy přes sebe a položila na ně hlavu.

Nakonec se Korra zvedla na rukou a přitáhla si kolečkové křeslo k posteli. Dalo jí to téměř veškerou sílu, kterou měla, ale po pár nepodařených pokusech se z postele na křeslo přeci jen dostala. Ruce měla pořád relativně silné, ale i tak to byla velká zátěžová zkouška.

Musela se dostat z postele co nejdřív, protože cítila, jak jí všechny svaly ochabují a to nebylo dobré. Kondice, na které tak usilovně pracovala byla najednou pryč. Jen pár týdnů bez pohybu a všimla si, jak už na jejím jinak svalnatém břiše nejde vidět krásný pekáč buchet, na který byla tak pyšná, jak se jí ztenčují lýtka a jak jí bicepsy mizí před očima. Neměla sílu na to posilovat, a tak se přestala snažit. Kya jí navíc pořád říkala, že by se neměla přetěžovat, že by měla odpočívat. Pořád to byl jen měsíc od boje se Zaheerem a červeným lotosem.

Cestou do společných lázní na Vzdušném ostrově potkala spoustu mnichů, kteří se jí ptali, zda nepotřebuje pomoc. Neodpovídala, prostě se jen na dále odstrkávala na kolečkovém křesle a potlačovala slzy. Kdyby byla nepotkala Pemu a Asami, asi by se jí i podařilo dostat se tam, bez toho, aby měla v knedlík v krku, ale jakmile uviděla Pemin a Asamin bolestný výraz, už to nešlo dál. Obě ženy rychle poznaly, co se stalo a pokoušely se navodit pozitivní konverzaci.

„Oh, Korro, doufám, že máš dneska hlad, k večeři totiž budeme dělat speciality z vodních kmenů!" Pema pozvala na ostrov kuchaře, který vařil v restauraci vodního kmene, a udělala to jen kvůli Korře, aby jí zvedla náladu. Nejspíš by se jí to i podařilo, kdyby jen Korra nebyla zrovna ve své depresi.

„To je skvělé, Pemo, omluvte mě, prosím." Ani se už na ženy nepodívala, pokračovala dál a vší silou bojovala, aby se nerozbrečela.

„Nevím co mám dělat, přijde mi, že pokaždé, když s ní mluvím, je jí ještě hůř než předtím." Povzdychla si Pema. Korra pro ní byla člen rodiny a vidět jí trpět jí přinášelo bolest. Asami jí dala ruku na rameno a usmála se na ní.

„Teď není nic, co bychom mohli udělat. Sama se musí vypořádat s tím, co se jí stalo, aby se mohla posunout dál."

„Wow, zníš jako Tenzin, si v pořádku?" Zachychotala se Pema.

„T-tohle mi vlastně Tenzin říkal, když jsem se ho ptala na Korru." Asami se začervenala a odvrátila se od Pemy.

„Áha, tak to se potom vysvětluje. Pojď, musíme ještě připravit ty zvláštní zelené nudle, které se ve vodních kmenech vaří." Pema zkrabatila nos, když si vzpomněla na speciální pokrm, který nikdy nebyl její oblíbený.

...

„Chtěla bych jet domů." Pronesla z čista jasna u večeře Korra. Všichni přítomní přestali jíst a zaměřili jejich pozornost na avatara. Kromě rodiny vládců větru, byli u stolu ještě Korra a Asami. Mako a Bolin se často zastavili jen na odpoledne a na večer odcházeli. Jako první promluvil Tenzin.

„Jistě, kdykoliv budeš chtít, dám poslat pro loď, aby tě vzala na Jižní pól." Položil si hůlky na stůl a složil si ruce do klína.

„Korra pojede domů? Chtěla bych vidět babičku! Můžeme jet taky na Jižní pól, tati?!" Ozvala se nadšená Ikki.

„Ikki, Korra potřebuje jet za babičkou, aby jí pomohla se uzdravit a potřebuje jet sama." Vysvětlil Tenzin své dceři a ta překvapivě souhlasila.

„Chtěla bych jet co nejdřív, jestli to je možné?" Najednou si všimla u Asami, že se jí na tváři objevil vyděšený výraz. Hned zmizel, ale přesto to Korře přišlo zvláštní.

„Proč nepojedeš se mnou? Sama jsem se chtěla vrátit." Vzala si slovo Kya.

„Jistě, proč ne."

„Teta Kya může jet? To není fér!" Bránila se Ikki očividné nespravedlnosti.

„Teta Kya jede domů, to je něco jiného." Bránila dospěláky Jinora. Tenzin se skromně usmál na své dcery, z níž jedna už byla Vzdušný mistr. Dokazovala to její šípová tetování.

„Hmfp!" Odfrkla si Ikki a dál se do konverzace nezapojovala.

„Bílý lotos má k dispozici loď a ta může vyrazit hned. Pokud ti to ale nevadí, počkej ještě s odjezdem. Tvůj otec a matka sem plánovali cestu. Měli by tu být během pár dní. Počkej na ně, můžete odjet s nimi." To Korře trochu nabouralo plány. Kdyby mohla, odjela by hned, protože chtěla od všeho utéct. Proti Tenzinovu argumentu ale nemohla moc namítat.

„Fajn, počkám na ně."

...

„Budeš mi chybět, víš to?" Řekla Asami, když tlačila Korru do jejího pokoje.

„Taky mi budeš chybět. A Mako a Bolin. Dokonce i Lin, ale neříkej jí, že jsem to řekla." Korra se zasmála, když si vzpomněla na první setkání s policejní šéfkou a jak moc se jejich vztah od té doby změnil.

„Neřeknu...tak, jsme tady. Budeš chtít pomoc s převlékáním?" Asami byla jedna z mála, které dívka dovolila, aby jí pomáhala se obléknout nebo svléknout. Obě se viděly nahé už předtím, a tak jí to nedělalo takový problém. Asami se jí ale vždycky zeptala, aby se Korry nedotkla.

„Budeš hodná, děkuji." Asami ji zavezla až do pokoje, kde jí pomohla si sednout na postel. Ze šatní skříně pak vzala Korřino prádlo na spaní. Tílko šlo snadno, to dokázala Korra sama. Sundala si ještě podprsenku, a pak si od Asami vzala bílé tílko a oblékla si ho. S kalhotami už měla problém. Dala Asami ruku kolem ramen a ta jí zvedla. Pak jí opatrně rozvázala pásek a kalhoty jí stáhla po kolena, pak jí znovu posadila. Sundala jí boty a dala je stranou a nakonec jí zbavila i kalhot.

Oblékaní kalhot na spaní vypadalo podobně jako svlékání. Asami jí je natáhla nad kolena, pak se jí Korra chytla kolem ramen, Asami se s ní zvedla a pak jí kalhoty natáhla. Obě dívky už to měly nacvičené, takže to šlo velmi rychle a bez problémů. Asami se dokonce i odnaučila červenat.

„Děkuji. Půjdu už spát, nevadí?" Korra ležela na loktech a nechala Asami, ať jí zvedne nohy a položí jí je na postel.

„Samozřejmě, Korro, dobrou noc." Přestože měla Asami ještě něco na jazyku, neřekla už nic a opustila pokoj. Na chodbě se zastavila, opřela o zeď a povzdychla si. Korra měla odjet. Na Jižní pól. Bylo to hrozně daleko a Asami si už tak zvykla být s mladým avatarem téměř pořád, že odloučení jí přišlo velmi bolestné. Její myšlenky ale nemohla vyslovit nahlas, protože šlo o to, aby se Korra uzdravila. Nešlo o ní. Neměla právo nic říct, stěžovat si, vyjádřit nesouhlas. I když by si ráda ukradla Korru sama pro sebe, nemohla to udělat. Potom co Korra málem zemřela si uvědomila, že k ní má víc citů, než předtím. Že už jí nevidí jen jako kamarádku. A i když to Korře už chtěla mockrát říct, věděla, že není správný čas. Že nemůže být sobecká.

...

„A-asami? Co tady děláš?" Korra ještě nebyla rozkoukaná, proto si v dlani vytvořila malý plamínek ohně, aby se podívala na kamarádku.

Asami ale nic neřekla, přistoupila ke Korřině posteli, naklonila se a jemně jí políbila na rty. Pak si sedla a čekala, jak na to bude dívka reagovat. Plamínek v Korřině dlani zhasl a pokoj byl osvětlen jen světly z nedalekého města.

„Za c-co, za co to bylo?" Korra měla na tváři ruměnec. Polibek ji jednoduše řečeno překvapil. Asami jí dala prst na rty a symbolicky udělala „šššš". Pak Korru odkryla a sedla si na ní. Položila jí ruce na bříško a směřovala s nimi nahoru. Znovu se naklonila k jejímu obličeji a políbila jí, tentokrát vášnivěji. Korra pořád nevěděla, co má dělat, proto polibky nevracela. Nemohla říct, že by se jí to nelíbilo, ale byla tak zaskočená, že se nedokázala vzpamatovat. Snila snad? Jestli ano, tak to byl jeden z nejbláznivějších snů, které kdy měla prožít. Asami jí nepřestávala líbat. Dokonce použila i jazyk. Nejdřív jen obkroužila Korřiny rty, když pak ale dívka pootevřela ústa, neváhala a zajela jí jazykem dovnitř.

Když si pak Korra uvědomila, že ty rty, které jí vášnivě líbaly, patřily dřív Makovi, hned jí to povzbudilo k větší akci. Zapojila se víc do líbání a dokonce ze sebe vydala i pár stenů.

Asami pak přesunula útok na Korřiny ušní lalůčky, které jemně nasávala a obkroužila jazýčkem. „Nemohu tě nechat odjet bez toho, aniž bys poznala mou speciální péči." Zašeptala tím nejvíc svůdným hláskem, jakým dokázala. Korra polka a chvíli přemýšlela, co myslela tou „speciální péčí". Než se ale stačila ponořit do úvah, ucítila, jak jí Asami vyhrnuje tílko a jak přisává svá dokonalá ústa na její ňadra.

„A-asami." Dostala ze sebe přidušeně Korra. Uvědomila si, že její polární psomedvěd spí hned vedle ní a kdyby se probudil, bylo by to velmi trapné. Naga naštěstí spokojeně spala, a o tom, co se dělo její paní, neměla ani tušení.

Pokud mohla Asami Korru ještě víc překvapit, podařilo se jí to, když se od ní zvedla a sesunula se mezi její nohy. Během chvilky přišla Korra o kalhoty i o spodní prádlo. Nutno říct, že si Korra připadala velmi trapně, vzhledem k tomu, že na sobě měla jen tílko a Asami byla plně oblečená. Navíc byla Asami usazená přímo v jejím rozkroku a to ani v nejmenším jí nepřidávalo na lepším pocitu.

Zajímalo jí ale, o co se Asami snažila. Podle všeho měla být od pasu dolů necitlivá. Pravda, nikdy přímo nevyzkoušela, jak citlivá je „tam", ale předpokládala, že to bude stejné, jako s jejíma nohama.

Asami jí zvedla pravou nohu a políbila jí na chodidlo. Dívala se při tom Korře přímo do očí a ani na chvilku neuhýbla. Protože Korra byla bez reakce, pokračovala dále. Další polibek jí dala na lýtko, pak na koleno. Na stehně se více zdržela a až když byla těsně před Korřiným klínem, zastavila se. Pořád se dívala na Korru. Pak jí konečně jazýčkem ochutnala. Korra nečekala, že něco ucítí, proto když jí projela vlna rozkoše, nemohla se ubránit hlasitému stenu.

„J-jaks to udělala?" zašeptala. Měla na obličeji vrstvu potu, to bylo z toho, jak najedou znervózněla, když si uvědomila, že přeci jen není tak necitlivá, jak si myslela.

Na její slova se Asami jen šibalsky usmála a pokračovala. Kroužila kolem jejího sladkého místečka, vzala ho mezi zuby, nasála ho. Prstem zkusila, jak moc je vlastně Korra vzrušená, a když poznala, že dostatečně, pronikla do ní. Asami se ani nemusela nijak zvlášť snažit, vše co totiž Korře dělala, mělo obrovský úspěch.

Trvalo jen chvíli, než Korra vyvrcholila. Upřímně, nebylo se čemu divit, když po takové době bez uspokojení najednou přišla Asami a takhle na ní zaútočila.

Asami od ní vstala a utřela si ústa. Natáhla jí zpátky kalhoty a lehla si vedle ní. Korra byla pořád v šoku z náhlého orgasmu, že se sotva dokázala podívat Asami do očí. Pořád cítila, jak jí tělem procházejí záchvěvy rozkoše a vzrušení.

„Miluji tě." Řekla nakonec. Políbila Korru na tvář a pak vstala. Korra jí chytla za ruku a přitáhla jí zpátky a vášnivému polibku.

„Taky tě miluji. A d-díky za tohle." Odvrátila se, tváře rudé studem. Asami se usmála a dala jí ještě malý polibek na nos, potom odešla.

Nechala tam Korru samotnou se svými otázkami. Dotkla se svých rtů, kde ještě před chvíli byly rty Asami. Pořád cítila její vůni, její jemné dotyky. Při vzpomínce na Maka se jí chtělo smát. Ne, že by se Mako nikdy nesnažil o to, aby bylo Korře dobře, jen mu to trvalo hrozně dlouho, byl netrpělivý a nakonec, když nedokázal Korru uspokojit, vzdal to úplně. Ospravedlňoval se tím, že jí to trvá dlouho, a že ho bolí zápěstí a vůbec, že prý je to s dívkami těžké. Na druhou stranu, Asami byla tak šikovná, jak jen to šlo. Jestli to bylo tím, že byla sama dívka, nebo protože měla více zkušeností, o čemž Korra pochybovala, nebo to bylo prostě tím, že už to pro Korru bylo dlouho, co jí někdo uspokojil. Ať to bylo jakkoliv, pořád tam bylo to, co si obě dívky řekly na konci jejich společné chvíle. I když Asami Korru svým vyznáním překvapila, Korra mohla s upřímností říct, že jí odpověděla se stejnými city.

Její zranění jí odvedlo pozornost od lidí, na kterých jí záleželo. A mezi ně rozhodně patřila Asami. Za posledních pár měsíců se tak zblížily, že přátelství bylo slabé slovo pro označení jejich vztahu. Milovala jí, a kdyby jí to tu noc nepřipomněla, bůh ví, kdyby si to znovu uvědomila.

Z očí jí padaly horké slzy. Usmívala se a hřálo jí u sdce. Konečně měla tu správnou chuť se uzdravit. Chtěla totiž co nejdříve oplatit Asami její laskavost.

...

„Asami?" Oslovila dívku stojící na chodbě Pema. „Děje se něco? Vypadáš rozrušeně." Asami se snažila skrýt svou nervozitu, ale jeden pohled od Pemy jí řekl, že jí má žena prokouknutou.

„Udržíš tajemství, že ano?" Zeptala se ženy.

„Jistě, že ano. Nechceš se jít se mnou projít? Stěny jsou tady velmi tenké." Když to dořekla, naklonila se, aby se podívala na Meela, který se schovával za rohem. Hned jak si všiml, že je prozrazen, pelášil pryč.

„Pojďme." Souhlasila dívka a následovala Pemu. Šly ven, kde se procházely po různých cestách, které se na ostrově nacházely. Nejdřív obě mlčely. Asami bojovala s tím, jak začít a jestli vůbec má. Pema se rozhodla, že to udělá za ní.

„Bude smutné vidět Korru odjet, nemyslíš?" Zastavila se před kamennými schody a zadívala na Asami. Když nic neřekla, rozhodla se pokračovat. „Je to dobrá zpráva, konečně se totiž rozhodla, že potřebuje pomoc i od někoho jiného, a že to sama nezvládne. Je moc statečná." Asami si sedla na první schod a položila si hlavu do dlaní. Pema pokračovala dál. „Všem nám bude moc chybět a měli bychom jí všichni říct, jak moc ji milujeme, předtím, než odjede. Určitě jí to pomůže." Sedla si vedle Asami, a i když od ní byla dívka odvrácená, pořád se jí dívala do obličeje.

„Nemůžu jí to říct teď. Je to sobecké. Potřebuje se soustředit na uzdravení, na nic jiného ne." Konečně řekla Asami. Pema chvíli přemýšlela.

„A co jí dát důvod, se uzdravit co nejdřív? Nechci říct, že nemá žádnou motivaci, ale kdyby přibyla ještě další, určitě to udělá zázraky." Usmála se na Asami a pohladila jí po zádech. Pak se zvedla a chystala se odejít. Ještě si ale vzpomněla na něco, co chtěla dívce říct. „Je hrozně napjatá, kdyby jí tak někdo dokázala uvolnit, bylo by to skvělé." Řekla jako by do prázdna.

Tím Asami vnukla přímo ďábelský plán.

...

Loď odplouvala. Korra byla vedle svých rodičů a vedle Kya. Všichni, co se sešli na molu, aby je vyprovodili, mávali. I Korra mávala, její pohled však patřil jen Asami.

Konec


End file.
